The Secret Admire2
by FantasyGurl1
Summary: Lizzie's Been looking for a boyfriend but what happens when the person she's been looking for has been right in front of her nose!
1. Default Chapter

The Secret Admire  
  
Lizzie, Lizzie wake up your gona be late said her Mother Jo McGuire  
  
Lizzie WHAT! What time is it mom?  
  
Jo McGuire it's 7:20! And your buss is going to be here in 10 minutes!  
  
Lizzie but what happen to my alarm I was sure I set the time.  
  
(Lizzie reached over to check her clock and to find out that the batteries were missing. Am gonna kill matt when I get home said Lizzie to herself.)  
  
(Lizzie hopped out of bed and grabs her white turtle neck sweater and blue hip huggers. She hurriedly brushed her teeth combed her hair and put it up with a white clip and runs out the door to meet her two best friends Miranda & Gordo at the buss stop.)  
  
When Lizzie reached the buss stop she found that Miranda was their first.  
  
Miranda - Hi Lizzie  
  
Lizzie - Hey Miranda  
  
Lizzie - Where's Gordo?  
  
Miranda - Gordo said he'll be here in 5 minutes.  
  
Lizzie - Oh  
  
Miranda - Lizzie I thought you were gonna wear your hair in twist's  
  
Lizzie- Yeah I was until Matt came in my room and steals my batteries to my clock so I woke up late. Only had 5 minutes to brush my teeth and comb my hair.  
  
Lizzie- Does my hair look that bad Miranda?  
  
Miranda- No your hair looks fine up in a clip.  
  
(Gordo walks up to Miranda & Lizzie unnoticed)  
  
Gordo- Hey Miranda, Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie- Gordo finally what took you so long?  
  
Gordo- Nothing much I was just working on my video camera.  
  
Miranda- The bus is here you guy's lets go.  
  
Lizzie- So Miranda so you think theirs going to be a Valentine's dance on Friday?  
  
Miranda- I hope so 


	2. Chapter2

________________Chapther 2 The News.  
  
(After a few more kids got on the bus they were finally at school.) (Lizzie goes to her locker and gets her first two period books.)  
  
Lizzie - I'll see you after science and Math Miranda ok.  
  
Gordo- I'll save you a seat in science Lizzie Ok.  
  
Lizzie- Sure Gordo Thanks.  
  
Miranda- Wait for me at my locker after class Lizzie  
  
Lizzie- Sure  
  
Miranda- Well bye  
  
Lizzie- See Ya Miranda  
  
(And with that Lizzie turns around to enter her first class but before Lizzie enters something catches her eyes. Their on the bullet board Lizzie sees a flyer in big letters VALENTIME SCHOOL DANCE THIS FRIDAY. She grabs the flyer and enters the class and took her seat next to Gordo when their science teacher walked in.  
  
Gordo- Lizzie what do u have in your hand?  
  
(Lizzie passed Gordo the flyer. Gordo handed the flyer back to Lizzie and thought to himself oh great now Lizzie and Miranda are gonna be talking about who they should take to the dance.)  
  
Lizzie- I can't wait to show Miranda the flyer.  
  
(Their teacher Mrs. Wilbur walked in.)  
  
Mrs. Wilbur- Class open your books to chapter 15  
  
(All Lizzie could think about was waiting for the bell to ring so Lizzie can tell Miranda the good news. While dreaming of going to the dance with Ethan.)  
  
(After what seems like a year the bell finally rung Lizzie was the first one to run out of the door.)  
  
(Lizzie meets Miranda at her locker)  
  
Lizzie- MIRANDA, MIRANDA GUESSES WHAT!  
  
Miranda- what?  
  
Lizzie- Take a look at this  
  
Miranda- Yes theirs gonna be a dance  
  
Miranda- I wonder who will ask us out?  
  
Lizzie- I hope it's Ethan  
  
Miranda- I hope it's that new kid Ryan asks me!  
  
Miranda- Gordo why are you so quite? Notching the sad look on his face  
  
Gordo- Nothing  
  
Lizzie- don't worry am sure you'll have someone to go to the dance with  
  
Lizzie- And if we do get dates you can still hang out with us  
  
Lizzie- or even if we don't get dates well  
  
Gordo- Thanks  
  
Lizzie- That's what friends are for.  
  
Miranda- You guy's want to go to the Digital Beam?  
  
Gordo- Sure  
  
Lizzie- I'll meet you guy's their I have to stay after school for to help with dance.  
  
Miranda- I didn't know you were going to help with the decorations?  
  
Lizzie- That's because Ms. Silva just selected a random few to help.  
  
Miranda- Oh I wish she picked me to.  
  
Lizzie- It's ok Miranda I'll ask Ms.Silva if you can help next time too ok.  
  
Miranda- Ok  
  
(Gordo watching Lizzie walk down the hall and out of sight. Man I wish I could tell her how much I love her.) 


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3 The Plan  
  
(Miranda & Gordo get to the Digital Beam and order a large pizza)  
  
Miranda- Gordo why don't you ask Lizzie to the dance. I know you have a crush on her.  
  
Gordo- No I Don't  
  
Miranda- Oh yes you do I see it every time she smiles at you.  
  
Gordo- When did you notice?  
  
Miranda- I've known that you've liked Lizzie for a while now.  
  
Miranda- Just ask Lizzie to the dance she'll say yes. I know she will  
  
Gordo- Well I have this plan but you can't say anything to Lizzie ok  
  
Miranda- I won't tell  
  
Gordo- promise  
  
Miranda- Cross my heart hopes to die.  
  
Gordo- Am gonna need Ur help though  
  
Miranda- Sure what do u need me to do?  
  
Gordo- Go online after you go home ok  
  
Gordo- Then I'll tell you my plan.  
  
( The pizza arrives and Lizzie finally shows up  
  
Lizzie- Hi guy's  
  
Miranda & Gordo- Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie- Gordo great news I talked to my friend Ashley who said she has a crush on you and she asked if you want to go to the dance with her.  
  
Lizzie- Ashley said to give her an answer when ever you can.  
  
Gordo- I'll think about it we have her in English any way so I'll tell her than.  
  
Miranda- So how did the decorations go?  
  
Lizzie - Great we still have a lot of work to do. And I asked Ms.Silva if you could help and she said yes.  
  
Miranda- Great!  
  
( After Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo finished their pizza they decide to head home.  
  
Lizzie- I'll talk to you guy's online later ok.  
  
Miranda- Bye Lizzie  
  
Gordo- later  
  
Lizzie- Bye said Lizzie as she entered her drive way.  
  
Gordo- Remember Miranda not a word to Lizzie  
  
Miranda- Gordo I promise, I'll talk to you online  
  
(After that Miranda and Gordo headed their separate ways.  
  
(Miranda heads up stairs and turns on her computer Gordo just logs on himself.  
  
That So Drama Gurl- So Gordo what's Ur plan?  
  
MovieMaker- Well I'm thinking about writing Lizzie secret notes.  
  
That So Drama Gurl- Cool, So let me guess you want me too distract Lizzie for a few minutes so u can put the note in her locker.  
  
MovieMaker- Close Miranda, but what am gonna do is in the morning while were waiting for the bus is give the note to you and then when Lizzie not at her locker or when she's not looking sneak the note in the locker.  
  
That So Drama Gurl- Ok I can do that.  
  
(Miranda thinking to herself, this is so great I get to play matchmaker!) An hour latter Lizzie comes on.  
  
Fashion Gurl 101- Hey guy's what's up?  
  
That So Drama Gurl- hey nothing much  
  
Movie Maker- Guy's I g2g bye  
  
(Gordo logs off.)  
  
Fashion Gurl101- I wonder why Gordo had too leave so fast? Asked Lizzie  
  
That So Drama Gurl- maybe Gordo had to go do something said Miranda.  
  
Fashion Gurl101- yeah maybe .............. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4 The Secret Letters  
  
(The next day Gordo & Miranda were arguing about their plan while waiting for Lizzie.)  
  
Gordo- So Miranda you're sure you remember that plan  
  
Miranda- YES GORDO 4 THE LAST TIME I KNOW WHAT TO DO OK!  
  
Gordo- I waz just asking and besides am really nervous that this won't work.  
  
Miranda-You have noting to worry about Gordo ok.  
  
Gordo- But what if something goes wrong  
  
Miranda- what's gonna go wrong it's such an easy plan Gordo.  
  
Miranda- lets drop this I see Lizzie coming up the street.  
  
Lizzie- hey guys sorry am late.  
  
Miranda- its ok Lizzie  
  
Lizzie- So what were you guy's talking about?  
  
Miranda- oh nothing much giving Gordo a dirty look  
  
(Lucky for Gordo the bus was coming around the corner.)  
  
Gordo- the bus is here you guy's lets sit in the back seats ok.  
  
Lizzie- So Miranda when do u want to go to the mall to go get our dress? Asked Lizzie when they got to their lockers  
  
Miranda-Oh I don't know any day I guess.  
  
(AS lizzie bent down so she could get her science book form her locker Miranda puts the note on the top shelf in between her books.) (Lizzie looks up.  
  
Lizzie- What are you doing Miranda?  
  
Miranda- Oh nothing am just stretching my arms that all  
  
(OH MY GOD Lizzie look Ryan and Shane are coming next to our lockers.  
  
Lizzie- REALLY!  
  
Ryan- Hey Miranda can I talk to you?  
  
Miranda- Yeah sure, um I'll see you at Spanish Lizzie ok  
  
Lizzie- ok Miranda see you then  
  
(Lizzie said while turning around to face Shane giving him a smile.  
  
Lizzie- hey Shane what's up?  
  
Shane- Nothing much  
  
( And then he walked to homeroom.) (The bell for homeroom rung and Lizzie hurried to shut her locker but before she did she saw a note on her top shelf she grab it and started reading it while going to homeroom.)(While in homeroom Gordo was very happy to see Lizzie with the note. Good she got the letter now all I have to do is hope she figures out it's me said Gordo while Lizzie took her seat next to him.  
  
(Lizzie started reading her note in homeroom.)  
  
Lizzie- Gordo can you believe it I got a secret admire!!  
  
Gordo- Cool  
  
Lizzie- I Wonder who my secret admire is oh this is so exciting!!!!!!!!!!. I can't wait to tell Miranda!  
  
{After seeing that Lizzie had gotten the note Gordo had finally claimed down.  
  
[ Well at least she has now I'll I have to do is keep writing the notes and hope Lizzie figures out's it me who likes her. 


	5. Authors Note

Hello readers, I have a problem I/m working on chapter 5 but am having trouble writing the note. Because you know how in chapter 4 Lizzie found the note in her locker and she started reading it. Well she has to show the note to Miranda but I don't know what to write in the note that why I need help.  
  
If anyone has any suggestions about what the note should say please e-mail me at Gemini51389@Aol.com.  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
  
FantasyGurl 


	6. Get lizzie & Gordo Together Chapter5

I Do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
A/N - if you thought my last 4 chapters were bad because I wrote them in script form like someone scent me a review saying that my story is a waste of time because it's in script form I/m sorry about that and I won't write this story like that ever again.  
  
Chapter 5. Get Gordo & Lizzie together.  
  
[All through science Lizzie read her note over and over again trying to figure out who likes her.] [She didn't even notice that the bell had ranged either. Lizzie hello it's time to go! Said Gordo. Uh oh the bell rang well I got to go talk to Miranda! Bye Gordo. (I wonder how long it's going to take Lizzie to figure out it's me thought Gordo to his self.)(Lizzie went to go find Miranda getting out of her S.S class). Miranda guesses what I have a secret admire!!!!!!!!!!! (Miranda trying to act surprised and also trying not to laugh) Really Lizzie! Yeah Miranda here read the note. (Lizzie passed the note to Miranda) Wow Lizzie looks like some one has a really big crush on you. (A/N sorry about that I couldn't think of anything to say in the note. So could all of you just please use your imagination Thanks.) So do you know who it might be? Well I think it might be Shane. Shane why do you think it's Shane Lizzie? Well remember while we were at our lockers and Ryan and Shane came up to us and then Ryan asked if he could talk to you for a second. Yeah, well while I was talking to you Shane could have slipped the note on the top shelf when I wasn't looking. ( I don't believe this it looks like I'm going to have to get Lizzie & Gordo together weather it's the last thing I do said Miranda thinking to her self.) So Miranda after school do you want to go to the mall to get our dresses? Yeah sure that'll be great I'll ask my mom if she can drop us off. Oh no that's ok Miranda you don't have to ask your mom to give us a ride, Why not Lizzie? Because today we have to stay after school to help with the decorations so after that we can just hop on the city bus and go to the mall. ( While Gordo was at his locker listening to Miranda & Lizzie conversation Ashley walked over to him). Hi Gordo, Hey Ashley what's up? Um I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me Gordo?. ( Oh man now what I'm I going to do I don't want to hurt her feelings. Come on Gordo think of something fast said Gordo thinking to his self.) Well Gordo? Yes I'll go to the dance with you Ashley. Really Great I gota go but I'll talk to you later Gordo bye, yeah see ya. ( Great mess you've gotten your self into now Gordo just perfect , now if I go to the dance with Ashley and she wants to be my girlfriend then Lizzie will never think it's me who likes her if I start going out with Ashley.) (I better go talk to Miranda.) Hey Girls, hey Gordo said Miranda & Lizzie. Are you girls ready to go to Spanish class? Yup lets go Gordo, wait a second Gordo has Ashley asked you to the dance yet? Yes Lizzie she asked me while I was at my locker. Really what did you say asked a really excited Lizzie? I said yes. GORDO This is so great Miranda has a date , you have a date and I have a secret admire now all three of us have dates. Um Lizzie don't you mean that Miranda & I have dates have dates? Well I/m sure that on Friday my secret admire will tell me who he is. ( Just then the bell rang and Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all walked to their Spanish class together.)  
  
A/N - Sorry it took me so long to up date I've been really busy. Well I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update real soon. And Thanks to Donna O for sending me that nice review. 


	7. chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
(Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda walked into their Spanish class and took their seats. Miranda wanting to talk to Gordo in private said Lizzie could you sharpen my pencil for me please.) Sure Miranda, I'll be right back oh take all your time Lizzie said Miranda smiley sweetly. ) . (After Lizzie walked away Miranda whacked Gordo on the head.) Ouch gees Miranda what was that for? GORDO how could you have told Ashley that you'll be her date for the dance? I panicked ok Miranda; I didn't want to hurt Ashley's feelings. I understand that Gordo but now how are you going to get together with Lizzie if you go to the dance with Ashley. Well I figured that I'll just tell Ashley the truth that's all, that's a good idea Gordo but what happens if Ashley gets mad at you. Well then Miranda I'll just have to make it up to Ashley some how. (Lizzie walks back to the table) Lizzie what happen to my pencil it's so small! Sorry Miranda the sharpener ate it, but I'll give you one of my pencils. So after were done with the decorations we can go to the mall right to look for are dresses asked Miranda? Yup. ( just then Kate & Claire walk in) look Kate it's the looser squad said Claire as she was walking to her desk. I'll sit next to you in a sec Claire I got to talk to Lizzie about something. What do you want to talk to me for Kate I've got nothing to talk to you about. Oh see that's where you're wrong McGuire, oh really how so Kate asked Lizzie? Well you see McGuire word has it that you have a secret admire and that you think its Shane am I right. Were you spying on me Kate? Asked a really Mad lizzie, Well you could say that word travels fast around here McGuire, but any way if you think that your going to the dance with Shane your wrong because he's going to be asking me out. Kate aren't you going to the dance with Ethan asked Miranda? (Miranda had her there.) Well that's none of your business Miranda, (just then the teacher walks in.) So just remember McGuire Shane's going to the dance with me said Kate as she walked to her seat giving Lizzie a dirty look. Ok class settle down, we've got a lot of things ta do said Mrs. Hernandez. First thing is were going to be cooking Italian food this week for a grade, 2 theirs going to be a quiz on Friday and 3rd, I'm going to let you all study for about 30 minutes seeing because today's Tuesday and that I forgot to tell you about the quiz on Monday and then after that "m going to split you all into groups and then all of you can decided what Italian food you want to cook. (Finally the bell rang and every one ran to the door not waiting for Mrs. Hernandez to give them homework) .) So whose house should we go to make Pizza asked Lizzie? While they were going to lunch? How bout my house said Miranda, sounds good to me said Gordo, great said Lizzie. (After Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda got their lunch they found a table and sat down.) I'll be right back guy's am going to go get some soda said Lizzie, K said Miranda, Yup said Gordo. So Gordo I've come up with a plan to fix this mess. What's your plan asked Gordo? Well I want you to write another note, then after lunch I'll put it in Lizzie's locker and since because Lizzie & I are going to the mall I'll try dropping hints to her about whom her secret admire might be. K sounds good to me Miranda, I'm glade you like it Gordo. (Gordo had just finished writing the second note and gave it to Miranda just in time when Lizzie finally came back to the table.) Miranda can you believe how stuck up Kate is? I mean look at her Kate thinks that just because she's popular and pretty she thinks she rules the world. Don't worry about it Lizzie said Miranda one day something will happen to Kate that'll finally make her see that she's not the queen of the world. (Lizzie starts laughing.) ( After 40 minutes the bell ranged signaling the end of lunch, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walk back up stairs to their lockers. 


	8. chapter7

Chapter7  
  
( On their way back to lunch Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo headed for their lockers to get their last periods books.) As Miranda open her locker Ryan & Shane walked by.)  
  
Hey Miranda, Hi Ryan, so I'll pick you up at 7:30," Um Ryan is it ok if I meet you at the dance I want to walk to the dance with Lizzie & Gordo". Sure Miranda no problem see ya lata Miranda, bye Ryan said Miranda. So Lizzie are you going to the dance asked Shane? Yup am going are you? Yeah said Shane. Cool so I'll see you their then asked Lizzie giving Shane a smile. "Yeah said Shane as he walked away.  
  
(Miranda taking this as an opportune to put the note in Lizzie's locker dropped the note in Lizzies locker just before she turned around.) Lizzie turned around and saw another note in her locker. She picked it up and read it. Miranda I think that Shane's going to confess to me on Friday that's he's my secret admire. "Why do you think that Lizzie asked Miranda? Well for one he keeps on coming to my locker, I always find a note right after he leaves and also because he said he'll be at the dance.  
  
"Um Lizzie I don't think it's Shane leaving notes in your locker" Why not Miranda? "Well because when Shane goes to your locker he comes with Ryan, and me and Ryan talk and you and Shane talk. So unless Shane does some kind of magic trick while he's talking to you I really don't think Shane's been leaving those notes in your locker Lizzie. I guess your right Miranda, (but then who is my secret admire. thought Lizzie.) "So what did the note say Lizzie? Oh am sorry I forgot to show you it here you go.  
  
The note.  
  
I've know you for a long time, and I like you a lot. I love the way how you always try to help out people even those who aren't nice to you. You're smart, funny and very kind. If you can't figure out whom I/m then I'll tell you who I am on Friday. (A/N sorry if you don't like the note am not that great at writing them.)  
  
Well at least he gave you a hint Lizzie said Miranda handing Lizzie back the note. * Lets get Gordo and go to class Miranda; I want to think about all the boys that have known me for a long time said Lizzie. "If Lizzie doesn't figure out it's Gordo that likes her by the end of today am going to scream.. Thought Miranda).  
  
( All through the next 2 classes lizzie thought about the boys that have know her for a long time. And the only person who she could think of was Gordo.) The bell ranged the classes where finally over). {So girls do you want to go to the digital bean asked Gordo? * Sorry Gordo but Miranda & I have to stay after school for the decorations and then go to the mall to look for are outfits for the dance. Ok then Lizzie call me when you guys get home ok.  
  
(Gordo saw Ashley and decided to go talk to her). Bye Girls I got to go talk to Ashley. Bye Gordo said Lizzie & Miranda together. (Gordo caught up to Ashley around the corner). Hi Gordo what's up asked Ashley? We need to talk want to come with me to the digital bean asked Gordo? I would like to but I can't I have to stay after school to help with the decorations but how bout later ok. K then how about 4;30 asked Gordo? That's great meet ya then Gordo bye said Ashley, see ya Ashley said Gordo.  
  
{Miranda & Lizzie were the first ones in the gym}. Hello Girls, hello Mrs. Silva said Lizzie, Hi Mrs. Silva said Miranda. Well since you too are the first ones to get here how bout you start putting the balloons up and then the tissue papers. Sure thing Ms.Silva said Lizzie.( About 30 minutes later Ashley & the rest all showed up, Ashley helped Miranda put all the balloons in boxes until they had string to tie the balloons on while Lizzie went to get tissue paper. The rest started moving chairs and tables around.  
  
( As Lizzie was walking back to Miranda, she was thinking about her second note while mumbling to herself. ' Ok in the note it said I've known you for along time, but I've only been in this school for 2yrs so how can that person have known me for a while. It can't be Gordo even though he's known me all my life because he's going to the dance with Ashley, but then when Gordo said he's going to the dance with Ashley I got kinda jealous even though I was happy that Gordo got a date. Wait this is weird I can't have a crush on Gordo can I? I have to talk to Miranda about this.  
  
(As Lizzie was walking she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and then she bumped into Ms.Silva). Oh am sorry Ms. Silva I wasn't watching where I was going, its ok Lizzie. {After about an hour and a half it was time for them to leave} Ashley Lizzie & Me are going to the mall to look for outfits to the dance do you wanna come? No thanks Miranda I have to meet Gordo at the digital bean but thanks for asking. Come on Miranda we better move it if we want to caught the bus in time said Lizzie , yeah your right lets go said Miranda.  
  
(As Lizzie & Miranda started walking to the bus stop Miranda decided to see if Lizzie figured out yet who is her secret admire. So Lizzie have you figured out who likes you yet? Not yet Miranda lied Lizzie. But we can figure who it is at the bus stop ok, sure said a disappointed Miranda. 


	9. chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
( While waiting for the bus Lizzie was putting her plan in action. Her plan is to get Miranda so mad at her that she'll have to tell her who her secret admire is. But unfortunately that's not going so well.  
  
Come on Lizzie think about it how many boys have known you for a long time. Well Miranda theirs; Ethan, Gordo, Bobby Fletcher, Tudgemen and I think a few others. K Lizzie then think of all the boys that you've just named that might have a crush on you said Miranda. Well I definitely hope it's not Tudgemen, K who else said Miranda, (Lizzie deciding to play dum said) Oh I don't know Miranda. Wow Lizzie I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet it's so obvious cried Miranda. You know something Miranda if I didn't know you any better then I would think that you've had something ta do behind this.  
  
Who me? Asked Miranda trying to look and sound innocent. No way I of course I had nothing ta do with this cause then I would have told you Lizzie. Sure you would Miranda, it's the truth Lizzie. What ever anyway the bus is here said Lizzie. (Saved by the bus thank god said a reviled Miranda.) (As they entered the bus Miranda decided to change the subject.) So Lizzie what kind of outfit do you want? AM not sure yet Miranda said Lizzie. ( Perfect I got her in a corner now if I just keep on acting like I don't know who my secret admire is then Miranda will finally crack and tell me who my secret admire is even though I have a funny feeling of who it might be.  
  
(The bus ride was 40minutes, as soon as the bus stopped Lizzie & Miranda went straight to Rave.) Unlucky for them they bumped into Kate & Claire coming out of rave)  
  
Oh Claire isn't that sweet the dorks are shopping for outfits for the dance. Yeah you guys shouldn't waste your money on an outfit when you don't even have dates said Claire. (At this both Claire & Kate laughed). For your information for you 2 losers I have a date said Miranda and so does Lizzie. OH really McGuire who are you going with I told you Shane is mine. Who said I was going with Shane Kate, asked Lizzie. Like I care who you go out with McGuire just as long as it's not Shane. You know what Kate I beat Shane hasn't even asked you to the dance yet either said Lizzie. Of course he's going to ask me to the dance McGuire he just has to figure out how he's going to brake to the news to you. Yeah I/m so sure Kate.  
  
Lets go Claire we don't want to waste are time with these Geeks said Kate. You know what Miranda even if Shane doesn't ask me out I hope that Shane doesn't ask out Kate either, yeah I hope that too Lizzie said Miranda. (Mean while at the digital bean Ashley got to the digital bean at 4:45, she spotted Gordo and walked over to him.) Hi Gordo, hey Ashley. So what did you want to talk about? Well first do you want a drink asked Gordo? No thanks. Ok so then I guess I better tell you Ashley, Tell me what Gordo? Well you know how you asked me to be your date for the dance on tomorrow. Yeah said Ashley. Well 1. I can't go to the dance with you because I like someone else and 2. I only said yes because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. 3. If you're mad at me I promise I'll try to make it up ta you.  
  
No it's ok Gordo I understand. You do Ashley asked a really surprised Gordo. Yup and the only thing that I want you ta do for me is save one dance for me ok Gordo?, You've got yourself a deal Ashley. So can I walk you home then? No it's ok Gordo I have to stop by my aunt's house who lives around here for something said Ashley. Ok then Bye Ashley, See ya Gordo said Ashley as she walked out of the door.  
  
Oh Lizzie that outfit looks great on you, Thanks Miranda. So what do you think I should wear these white pants with this pink blouse or this white skirt with this black & white striped tank top w/ sweater? Actually Lizzie both of those outfits look good on you said Miranda. I think am gonna take both of them said Lizzie, what outfit are you taking Miranda? Well Lizzie I/M gonna take these black pants and this red turtle neck sweater with sparkles. Cool said Lizzie. Now we better cash out before we miss the bus said Lizzie.  
  
(Miranda & Lizzie made it to the bus stop just in time; they got on and found a seat in the back.) So Lizzie do you want to come over my house for dinner? No that's ok Miranda I got something's I gota do at home. We got lucky that we found these outfits today. Yeah I know Miranda and at such great prices too said Lizzie. Oh by the way Miranda tomorrow we have to be at the gym early so we can finish hanging up some more stuff before the dance starts. What time were you planning on going Lizzie? I was thinking around 6:45. K so I'll just tell Ryan that'll I'll be at the dance at 7:00 said Miranda.  
  
So have you figured out who's your secret admire yet? Nope Miranda am just gonna wait until Friday at the dance said Lizzie. But why Lizzie? Because Miranda I can't figure out who it is that's why. (Even though Lizzie knew perfectly well who it is, she just wasn't sure weather the feelings that she has for him are friends feeling or more then friends.)  
  
(The bus dropped them off around the corner from their houses.) So I'll call you later Miranda ok. Wait Lizzie I have something to tell you, tell me later ok Miranda I really need to get home. BUT LIZZIE. I'll call you I promise Miranda said Lizzie as she ran up to her drive way walked in her kitchen door. Well then I guess I'll talk to Gordo said Miranda thinking to herself as she walked to houses 2 to her house.  
  
A/N Thanks For All The Great Reviews 


	10. chapter9

Chapter9  
  
(Lizzie walks inside the Kitchen to find her mother ordering pizza_.  
  
Hi Lizzie, what kinds of pizza do u want pepperoni or extra cheese pizza? I'll have an extra cheese pizza mom thanks. I'll be upstairs in my room my ok, OK Honey said her Mother. (As Lizzie was about to enter her room she banged into matt.) MATT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? (Matt trying to hide the smirk on his face) I wasn't doing anything Lizzie I was just putting your laundry on your bed like are mother told me too. And now if you would excuse me am going to my room now buhbye. (Lizzie knew what he was up to but decided to give matt a head start before she ran after him.)  
  
(Matt thought he was in the clear until he saw Lizzie running after him) (Lizzie caught up to matt and garbed his shirt so that he couldn't run inside his room.) What's the matter Lizzie, Matt hand over my journal said Lizzie. Journal what journal I don't have anything said matt; Oh really then why did my journal just fall down from your shirt said Lizzie. I guess am Busted, yeah you are matt. Now am warning you am in a bad mood right now do not get me angry, yeah yeah lizzie what ever said matt. (Lizzie put your brother down now!) But mom matt was is my room stealing my journal again said Lizzie. Matt stay in your room I want to talk to Lizzie in private said their mother.  
  
Come on Lizzie lets talk in your room, why mom asked Lizzie? Because I said so. (As they entered Lizzie room her mother shut the door.)  
  
Ok Lizzie tell me what's wrong. What do you mean mom theirs nothing wrong said Lizzie. Lizzie come on I can see that something's bothering you just tell me. Ok Mom I'll tell you. (lizzie mom sat on Lizzie's bed while she listen to Lizzie tell her story.) And that's that mom. Lizzie theirs nothing wrong in likening your best friend as more then a friend said her mother. But mom how can Gordo like me when he's going to the dance tomorrow with Ashley asked Lizzie? Well Honey maybe Gordo thought that you would never see him as more then just a friend and that's why he's going to the dance with Ashley. So now what should I do mom asked Lizzie? I think that you should talk to Gordo.  
  
Yeah your right thanks mom I/m gonna call Gordo, No problem Lizzie. I'll call you down stairs when the pizza here. K thanks mom. ( Lizzie waited until her mom close her door and then Lizzie called Miranda. After about 2 rings Miranda picked up the phone.) Hi Miranda, hey Lizzie. So what's up asked Lizzie? I/m talking to Gordo online said Miranda. Cool so what are you guy's talking about? Nothing much Lizzie just stuff answered Miranda. Miranda, Gordo been the one writing me those letters and you've been the one putting the notes in my lockers right. Finally Lizzie I thought you were never going to figure it out I was just about to tell you who your admire is. So then Miranda Gordo does like me? Duh Lizzie where have you been.  
  
But then Miranda why is Gordo going to the dance with Ashley? I don't know Lizzie why don't you ask him yourself said Miranda. Lizzie pizza here called her mother. Miranda I gota go I'll talk to you later. Bye Lizzie. Click. (After Lizzie got off the phone she put her away message off. Gordo IM her.) Where did you go? I was talking to Lizzie Gordo. Cool so anyway Miranda I am not going to be Ashley date for tomorrow. So how did Ashley take it asked Miranda? Better then I thought she would, she wasn't mad at all the only thing she wants me ta do for her is just dance 1 dance with her.  
  
That's all!, Yup Miranda that's All. It's just too bad that I have to tell Lizzie that I/m her secret admire tomorrow. Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Gordo said Miranda. What do you mean Miranda? Oh nothing Gordo nothing at all I'll talk to you tomorrow. Miranda wait (It was too late Miranda singed off line.) That was weird said Gordo to hisself. (The next day was finally here, the day went by as usual and Gordo was tempted to tell Lizzie that it's him who likes her but decided to wait until the dance.  
  
So Gordo do you want to come with us to finish putting up the decorations?(asked Miranda when they were all at their lockers.) No that's ok Miranda I got something's to finish up before I come to the dance.( Just then Ah Mr. Gordo said Mr. Stevens you left your video camera in my computer class). Oh Thanks Mr. Stevens said Gordo, (Lizzie taking her change ran to Gordo locker and put a note on his bottom shelf. Miranda gave her a strange look). Well then will see you later Gordo said Lizzie as her and Miranda took off. (Gordo was about to close his locker when he noticed a note.) (What's this thought Gordo as he opened it..)  
  
Lizzie what was in that note? You'll find out at the dance Miranda. But how come I can't find out now uh Lizzie?. Because I don't want you to know now that why said Lizzie. Ok fine then I'll stop by your house around 6:45. K Miranda see ya said Lizzie as she entered her drive way. ( At 6;46 the door bell ranged.) Hello Mrs. McGuire. Hi Miranda you look nice. (Miranda had on a red turtle neck sweater and black hip huggers pants with her hair in a funky style. ) . Thanks Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie upstairs said Mrs. McGuire. (Miranda headed upstairs). Wow Lizzie nice outfit. Thanks Miranda. (Lizzie had on white hip huggers pants, black & white striped tank top, her hair curly and a black cap.) So ready ta go Lizzie? Not yet Miranda just let me put on my makeup and what sweater should I wear the white or black? I would wear the black sweater said Miranda.  
  
Ok am ready ta go Miranda said Lizzie 10 minutes later. Well everyone I would like to say thank you for helping with the decoration said Ms. Silva as some of the kids already started showing up thank you and enjoy the dance said Ms. Silva as she walked off to talk to the staff. Come on Miranda lets go find a table said Lizzie.  
  
They found tables a few feet away form the entrance. Hey Lizzie isn't that Shane & Ashley? Asked Miranda spotting them just coming in. yeah that is said Lizzie. Which means that Kate didn't get to be Shane date either said Lizzie this is so great. I wonder who her date is. Look Miranda Kate's with Tudgemen. Where said Miranda. Their standing next to the punch table. I feel bad for Tudgemen having to have to take orders from Kate all night. Yeah I do to said Lizzie. But you have to admit when Tudgemen changes his outfit he does look cute. I agree Miranda said Lizzie. But since Kate is with Tudgemen then I wonder or Ethan is with said Lizzie? I heard that he' coming with Ryan's sister Molly said Miranda.  
  
Looks like this dance is going to be a dance to remember. You got that right Lizzie, Kate finally didn't get the boy see wants and we have dates for the dance said Miranda. And here they are now said Miranda. Hey babe said Ryan kissing Miranda on the cheek ready to dance? You bet lets go said Miranda. After Miranda got up Gordo took her seat. So you finally figured it out. Yes I did Gordo. So you've liked me for a while too uh Lizzie. Well at first I didn't think I did until you said your going to the dance with Ashley that's when I realized I like you more then a friend said Lizzie. A slow song started playing. Would you like to dance Lizzie McGuire? Asked Gordo holding out his hand.. I would love to David Gordon said Lizzie taking gordos hand. AS soon as Lizzie stood up Gordo & Lizzie shared a kissed. And then walked over to Miranda & Ryan and started dancing.  
  
It's about time you too got together said Miranda. Lizzie & Gordo shared another kiss and danced the night wishing that this night could last forever.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N I hope all of you were read this story all enjoyed it. And all I ask in return is to have reviews from you saying that you want me to make more stories about Lizzie & Gordo getting together. And also saying that you liked my story, I don't care weather you even send me a review saying that you hate my story but I would like a few more review.  
  
Thanks FantasyGurl 


End file.
